Over the past years, everyone has been made aware of the fact that our energy resources are limited and in some cases even scarce, and the fact that there is a great need to conserve energy. Nowhere has this been more dramatic and apparent than at gasoline service stations. The continuously rising cost of fuel and the scarcity that people have been exposed to, has made it very clear that there is a need to conserve fuel, and in the case of automobiles and other types of road vehicles, that there exists a need to develop more efficient operating engines.
Over the last few years, there has been a great deal of research and development work in the area of attempting to make internal combustion engines more efficient, or expressed in another way to achieve better gasoline mileage. The range of this work has been very extensive, but one area that has gained a great deal of attention is the area of attempting to preheat the gasoline prior to combustion in order to make greater use of the gasoline consumed.
While certain devices have been known and provided in the prior art for heating gasoline prior to a combustion, many such devices have not been practical and economical. In this regard, some have been very complex and expensive, and even some have not really effectively heated the gasoline prior to induction into the associated engine.
Consequently, there exists a need for a device or system that will effectively heat gasoline or fuel prior to its induction into an engine, and which is practical, easy to install and maintain, and which is relatively inexpensive.